Let Me Be Surprised
"Let Me Be Surprised" is one of the songs of All Dogs Go To Heaven. It is sung mostly by Annabelle (then not named, not even in the credits), but also partially by Charlie, as he doesn't want to be in Heaven. Lyrics Charlie: Where am I? Annabelle: This is the Great Hall of Judgement. Charlie: Judgement?! Annabelle: Oh, not to worry, Charlie. You'll go to Heaven. All dogs go to Heaven because, unlike people, dogs are naturally good, and loyal, and kind. Charlie: Ah, yeah, that's true. Annabelle: Welcome to doing whatever you wish! Charlie: Ah, this is really a lovely place you got here. Annabelle: Eating whenever you please! Follow me. Charlie: To a constant different climate, we keep it 73 degrees. We're still in Fahrenheit here. Charlie: That's fine with me. Annabelle: Welcome to no more rat race! Charlie: Oh boy. Annabelle: To order and common-stead! Charlie: Ah, great. Annabelle: Welcome...to being dead! Charlie: What?! You mean I'm, I'm-'' Annabelle: ''Stone-cold, I'm afraid. Charlie: I can't believe it! I've been murdered! Annabelle: I'm having trouble finding any goodness or loyalty here. But, let me see... Charlie: He killed me! Annabelle: I beg your pardon? Charlie: There's a mistake been made here! I don't wanna die! (Huh!) You got the wrong guy! I was double-crossed by a dirty rat. Actually, this rat was a dog, but his car ran me down. I just blew out of jail. I just got back to town. Hey! ''This is hard to explain. May I speak to your superior? '''Cause I don't wanna die! Annabelle: Welcome to doing whatever you wish! Charlie: You got the wrong guy! Annabelle: Laughing and singing all day! Charlie: Hey! Listen! My time's not up yet! Annabelle: Oh, it is. There's no mistake about that. We know everything. Charlie: Murdered in the prime of my life! (Damn, that Carface, I'll kill 'em!) Hey, this must be the watch department, ah? Annabelle: You may call it that. See, this watch is your life...and it stopped. Charlie: Well, can't you just wind it up or something? Annabelle: And send you back? Oh, no, no, no, no! No one's ever allowed to go back. Just put your paw right here. Charlie: What's that for? Annabelle: For a book of records. You see, everything about you that was, or will be, is right here. Charlie: Oh, isn't that wonderful? I love it here. You mean there's no surprises or anything? Annabelle: Oh, no, no, no. We know everything. Charlie: Oh, that's just lovely. The clouds, the grass, the air. Annabelle: Heaven is a wonderful place. Charlie: Yeah. No surprises, huh? Say, would you like to dance? You mean if I'm waiting for a inside straight up here, I'd know in advance whether I filled it? Annabelle: We know how it all turns out. Charlie: You must've studied dancing. You have natural rhythm. Unusual, for a whippet. Annabelle: Oh! I'm getting dizzy! Charlie: Everything is so lovely here. So planned, so ordered...and that's what driving me crazy. I need Brazil The throb, the thrill I've never been there, but someday I will! Adventure and danger, love from a stranger Let me be surprised! Today there's sun; they said there'd be snow When all's said and done It's fun not to know! What keeps my heart humming, is guessing what's coming Let me be surprised! Oh! Ain't it great Annabelle: (Ain't it great?) Charlie: When fate makes you wait? The world seems mirthless And you feel worthless Then suddenly, There's a big bone on your plate! Annabelle: Oh, Charlie, please remember Down there's a world of used cars, And singles' bars, Broken dreams, And out-of-reach stars! Charlie: But, it isn't over Not for this Rover I don't like to steal (Ha, ha!) But I don't buy this deal In 'bout 3 seconds, she'll ''have ''realized (Ha, ha!) And she's gonna be... Annabelle: Charlie, what are you doing? Charlie: Wait'll you see! Annabelle: What's that you have behind your back? Charlie: She's gonna be... Annabelle: Charlie, don't wind that watch! Charlie: Surprised! Annabelle: CHARLIE! Trivia *Before the film was set to be release, the brief use of profanity in this song was involved. In order for the film to earn a G rating, the curse word is wiped out. However, it can be heard on the All Dogs Go To Heaven vinyl record soundtrack. Category:All Dogs Go To Heaven Songs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Don Bluth Songs